The Birthday Present
by thefrozenheart
Summary: It's Stiles 18th birthday and Derek have a very special present for him.


_"Wake up."_ Derek whispered into Stiles' ear.

_"No. Why?"_ Stiles answered in a sleepy voice, eyes still closed.

_"It's almost time."_ Derek insisted, turning on the table lamp.

Stiles looked at the nightstand, it was almost midnight. _"I just closed my eyes, like 30 minutes ago, I'm tired, let me sleep!"_ He demanded, closing his eyes again.

_"Come on... it's almost your birthday and I have something for you."_

Derek had a relaxed, almost excited look on his face and that was rare that Stiles could never resist.

_"What? No! You promised you wouldn't get me anything."_ Stiles protested.

_"No, that's not what I promised at all."_ Derek grinned.

_"Yes you did!"_ Stiles felt something cold around his wrist.

_"What I promised, is that I wouldn't buy you anything."_ Derek was on top of his mate now. He grabbed Stiles left hand and chained it to the bed.

_"So you're going to tie me up... Sorry to disappoint you but that's your fantasy, not mine."_ He was trying to be sarcastic, but Derek ignored him. _"Well not exactly a fantasy, since you've done it a lot of times; at this point it would be wiser to call it a need, a control-freak need."_

After he'd chained both of Stiles' hands to the bed, Derek finally met his gaze.

_"And this is supposed to please me?"_ Stiles snapped.

_"You never shut up do you?"_ Derek snorted.

_"No, but you know that already."_

Derek had one of his hands on Stiles waist and the other on his neck. _"Would you please shut up and trust me on this?"_ His voice was a low hiss in Stiles' ear.

Stiles could feel his mate's warm skin on his own. Why did he have to be shirtless all the time? Well, it was bed time...

_"and I'm shirtless too,"_ he thought. But still, it wasn't fair to ask people anything when you had such a hot body like that and could use it in your favor. So not fair.

_"Okay."_ Stiles agreed reluctantly.

Derek blindfolded Stiles, carefully wrapping a scarf around his eyes before kissing his mate's mouth softly, hands firmly on his waist. He moved his mouth slowly up his neck until he reached his ear. _"Try not to get too excited about this ok?"_

_"Derek where are you going?"_ Stiles asked a little bit confused, when Derek got up from the bed. _"Derek?"_

_"I'm right here."_ The answer came from across the room.

Stiles heard the window being opened, and now he was a little bit worried. _"I'm trying, I really am, but remember last time we tried this... handcuff thing? It didn't work exactly as we planned."_

_"Don't worry, the Sheriff won't be at home until tomorrow night and I'm not going anywhere."_ Derek's voice was closer this time.

He was back to the bed when suddenly Stiles felt Derek's mouth on his again. He opened up to Derek's tongue and tried to move his arms, forgetting that he was chained up. He wanted to roam his hands all over Derek's body, but he couldn't and that was kind of frustrating.

Derek was kissing his neck now, and then his chest. Stiles felt the right side of the bed dipping and suddenly there was an unfamiliar set of lips touching his. Even if Derek wasn't kissing his chest at that exactly moment, he could have still told that these weren't his mate's lips. He could smell a familiar, sweet perfume and for a second he couldn't move or think straight, his mind going blank, his heart skipping a few beats. It couldn't be, could it? Maybe he was dreaming. It wouldn't be the first time.

Stiles felt a soft hand sliding down his chest, reaching his cock. Derek's lips were on his neck again and he took off the blindfold. Even though Stiles was already sure about who that third person was, he was still surprised when he saw Lydia next to him. She was wearing black lingerie under a very transparent nightie. "God, she is so beautiful," he thought.

_"Happy Birthday."_ Derek's voice caught Stiles' attention.

By now Stiles was almost convinced that he was still sleeping and having the most amazing dream ever, he had to be, otherwise what the hell had happened to his possessive boyfriend/mate? Either way, if this was a dream, he'd better enjoy it while he still could.

Lydia was only wearing the lingerie now.

And as if Derek could read Stiles' mind, he whispered in his ear _"Just stop overthinking this."_

Stiles didn't have time to properly form an answer though, since Derek was pulling Stiles' boxers down to his knees and kissing his thigh.

Lydia's bra had been removed at this point. She had the most beautiful breasts Stiles had ever seen, even prettier than how he used to imagine them; they were soft, perfectly rounded, her nipples slightly pinkish.

Stiles couldn't figure out what he should be concentrating on, Lydia kissing him or Derek's tongue licking his hard dick. Derek's mouth on his dick combined with the soft strawberry taste of Lydia's lips made him moan with pleasure.

Derek could feel that. Derek could feel everything his mate was feeling and even though he knew the arousal wasn't only because of him, the pleasure Stiles was feeling was worth it. Knowing this, he silenced the wolf that keep telling him Mine.

He placed his hand on Stiles erection and started kissing the small curling hair above it, moving his way upwards until he reached his mate's neck. When he got there he felt a huge wave of pleasure coming from Stiles. It took a moment to realise but it was a reaction to the fact that he had Lydia's nipple in his mouth. Derek couldn't help but bite Stiles' neck, a little bit harder at that, intending to bruise rather than leave a love bite.

Stiles moaned in pain. _"Ouch!"_ he turned his gaze to Derek.

But Derek didn't explain himself, he really didn't have to. Instead he met Lydia's gaze, both of them moving to kneel. She drew closer to him, starting to kiss him while pulling his zipper downwards.

Stiles thought he might explode with lust at the scene in front of him.

Derek stood, removing his pants , Lydia following his lead when she took off her panties. They both got back on the bed and started kissing Stiles again, Derek taking his mouth and Lydia trailing down his abs. Stiles stopped the kiss for a moment._ "Uncuff me."_ his voice was demanding but it was still a request. Derek did as he said and the moment he was free Stiles pulled Derek in for a kiss, moaning even more when Lydia swallowed his dick.

Derek got on his knees again and Stiles didn't waste any time as he started to slowly close his mouth around Derek's dick, inch by inch, knowing that it would drive him crazy. But then, there was that concentration problem again. While sucking Derek's dick was amazing, feel his own dick being sucked at the same time was quite distracting. Regardless he kept going, not entirely sure which was making him groan more.

Lydia slowly stopped her ministrations and Derek kindly pushed Stiles' shoulder, to stop him in his own. At this moment Stiles felt Lydia dropping to sit in his lap, Derek disappearing from his sight.

Stiles changed his position, moving to sit up with Lydia still in his lap. He mouthed over Lydia's neck and breasts wetly, paying special attention to her perfect nipples.

_"You like them, don't you?"_ Lydia asked him between gasps. _"Do you like how they taste?"_

_"Yes I do. I really, really do."_

Lydia felt Derek's hands on her belly and moved forward, pushing Stiles back into a reclining position to give Derek room to slide a condom onto Stiles' dick.

_"Done?"_ She asked him.

_"Done."_ Derek answered.

Carefully, Lydia shifted Stiles' dick into position, lowering herself until she could feel the entire length of him nestled inside.

She started with slow movements.

Stiles clutched at her thighs as Derek started to kiss her neck, letting his hands wander over her belly and breasts. He started massaging her clit, soft movements of his hands exactly where he knew would make her moan, his erection pressing into Lydia's perfect ass.

Lydia could feel her sweet spot been hit by Stiles' dick, which made her increase the speed of her movements. Faster, faster, faster. She could no longer control the noises escaping her lips.

Derek could feel that they both were getting close to orgasm. He grabbed one of Stiles hands with his own so that they were looking right into each others eyes, their hands interlaced tightly.

Moans followed the rhythm of their movements and touches. Derek squeezed his mate's hand even harder. Faster, faster. Lydia and Stiles were screaming with pleasure, great waves of ecstasy rolling down through their bodies until they were almost boneless.

Their breathing slowly returned to its normal rhythm.

Derek was still holding Stiles' hand, so tightly it was a wonder that nothing broke. On top of him, Lydia could now clearly feel Derek's tension. She knew this wasn't easy for him.

_"Uh, that was fun. We should try it again sometime."_ She said with a smile, trying to break the tension.

She got up from bed and carefully peeled the condom from Stiles softening dick.

_"Can I use your bathroom?"_ she asked.

_"Y-yeah. S-sure."_ What the hell was wrong with him? For the love of God, he just had sex with her!

She just smiled, grabbing her bag -huh, Stiles hadn't notice that until now- and lingerie from the floor and moved towards the bathroom.

When Stiles heard the sound of the shower, he turned his attention to Derek who was still on his knees, holding his hand, though not as tightly now. He got on his knees and started to kiss Derek, loosening his hand from his mate's grip so that he could place it on Derek's still very hard cock.

_"You don't have..."_ Derek started.

_"I know, but I want to."_ Stiles interrupted him.

Stiles turned him and threw him on bed, only achieving this because Derek allowed him to.

Slowly he started to press the flat of his tongue to Derek's erection. Licking upwards from the tender skin of his balls to the head of his dick, where he felt some pre-come ooze out into his mouth. Ferociously he started to suck his mate's hardness. Swallowing a little bit more each time.

Derek grabbed the back of Stiles' head, like somehow, this would help him not losing control. He was about to come.

_"Stiles!"_ That's all Derek had to say. Stiles moved his mouth away from Derek's dick and started to jerk him off until Derek's spilled sticky cum all over his hands.

He waited a few moments before taking his hands off his boyfriend's dick and got a shirt from the floor to clean his palms and Derek's low belly. Throwing the shirt on the floor again he laid down beside Derek.

_"Are you ever gonna let me come into your mouth?"_ Derek asked, still trying to catch his breath.

Stiles gave him a very amused look. _"Yeah, sure. Right after you let me fuck you."_


End file.
